Carnivores: Dinosaur Hunter Reborn
Carnivores: Dinosaur Hunter Reborn (frequently shortened to Carnivores Reborn) is a fantasy first person shooter and hunting simulator developed by Digital Dreams Entertainment and Tatem Games. Essentially a PC port of ''Carnivores: Dinosaur Hunter HD'', the game was announced on September 2, 2014, and was released on Steam on May 27, 2015 for $14.99. Carnivores Reborn is credited as “a sequel to the classic hunting game, ''Carnivores: Dinosaur Hunter''”, and has received near universal praise since its release. Gameplay Being a port of Carnivores HD, Carnivores Reborn plays essentially the same as the aforementioned game. From the main menu, the player can begin a new hunt, visit the trophy gallery, check the leaderboards, customize the game through options, view the credits or exit the game. After choosing their licenses and equipment, the player can begin a hunt. Hunting dinosaurs will earn the player gems, which can be used to purchase more dinosaur licenses, equipment, and upgrades. Killing dinosaurs will also increase the player’s score, which can be used to unlock new locations. Differences from Carnivores: Dinosaur Hunter HD * After starting a hunt, an opening cut scene shows the dropship dropping the player on the selected island. * Once deployed, the threat level meter is shown, along with the player’s current licenses, weapon, location, score and gems. * Unlike previous Carnivores games, the first hunt is handled like a tutorial, with specified tips giving the player instructions on how to kill their first dinosaur. * Gems can now be spent on upgrades to the player, weapons, and M.I.S.T. device. * Instead of an immediate evacuation, the dropship must now be summoned and rendezvoused with in order to evacuate the island after a hunt. * If the player is attacked by the dinosaur. His death noise is the same noise from Carnivores DH and Carnivores IA and will show death animation of dinosaur killing player, unlikely the previous game. * There are now genetically mutated dinosaurs that can appear on the islands. Reception Carnivores: Dinosaur Hunter Reborn has received much praise since it’s release on Steam. It currently has a “Very Positive” user review of 9/10. Players have praised realistic dinosaurs and locations, as well as the nostalgic feeling the game brings. It has, however, been criticized for its lack of content, buggy dinosaur AI and lack of difficulty. The games satisfies the shootem and move own crowd but the element of danger keeps you on your toes. Even the mellow parasaphalorous will attack and head but the player to the promised land. The aiming is good but moves (along with the prey) enough to make you concentrate and improve your mouse resolution. There is little in the way of instruction so a visit to the Options, keyboard connections is very worth while to both understand which keyboard buttons apply to which game actions and also to change these if desired. There are a number of ways to make the same action. One of the most attractive feature is the Carnivores can and do sometimes run up and start to devour your kill so be prepared for a nasty surprise in retrieving your kill. Category:Games Category:Tatem Games Category:Carnivores: Dinosaur Hunter